


Missing Moments

by whoneedsanusername



Category: Die Wilden Kerle | The Wild Soccer Bunch (Movies), dwk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25145497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoneedsanusername/pseuds/whoneedsanusername
Summary: A collection of One Shots, flashfics, drabble and everything that crosses my mind about Die Wilden Kerle!
Relationships: Joschka/Marry, Klette/Nerv, Leon/Vanessa, Literally Everyone - Relationship, Markus/Düsentrieb, Marlon/Horizon, Maxi/Blossom, Raban/Terry
Kudos: 12





	Missing Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Die Wilden Kerle don't belongs to me, everything i write came from my little twisted mind! It may contain some headcanons of mine that will be eventually pointed out. If it sucks i am sorry.  
> Please be kind English is not my mother tongue!

  1. **Do you feel like a young god?**



_He says, "Oh, baby girl, you know we're gonna be legends  
I'm the king and you're the queen and we will stumble through heaven  
If there's a light at the end, it's just the sun in your eyes  
I know you wanna go to heaven but you're human tonight”_ **_  
  
_ **

When Leon gestured to stop, she couldn’t avoid letting out a relieved sigh from her lips **,** they have been driving for what it felt like an eternity and even though she was pretty use to it, her legs were becoming sore.  
They weren’t so far from Ragnaröck’s fort, which theoretically belonged to the Bunch now, but they chose to camp into the woods anyways.  
“We should set up the tents just before the sun goes down and rest, you all seem pretty tired.” Here she could recognize a leader, a boastful, bold but extremely caring leader.  
She had never given so much importance to her fellows and nor they seem to care. She guessed that her team members only stayed to heal their hurt pride with a good dose of revenge and that made her feel like some shiny trophy everyone would want just to show off with people, she hated that feeling with every inch of her body.  
She was afraid of being a nameless walking threat for the rest of her life, to be stuck in a circle that ended the same every single time and it was driving her crazy.  
  
But then-

“You okay?” An unusual caring voice broke the trail of thoughts that were running inside her head.  
She couldn’t stop herself from smiling a bit.  
  
“Yes…I guess I’m just tired.” Answered quickly the brunette.

“I’m almost done with the tent, we can rest a bit while Raban and Joschka make dinner.” It was pretty clear that she didn’t deserve a guy like him. It took one kiss to crack the wall she built around her heart and then realizing she was leaving the Silverlight behind broke it permanently.  
  


Horizon was incredibly scheming, she always had a plan B, even a plan C if it was necessary and now she was living the unknown she needed to start again.  
But it was hard for her not-so-cold-anymore heart to get used to it.  
  
The campground was organized following a nearly flawless scheme, she had to admit it. Every single tent was settled in order to create a circle in which they even set a kitchen tent with a couple of chairs, the campfire stood in the center and some blankets were put in between the tent’s entrances and the bonfire. There was only one tent that was a little bit more secluded from the others, it was still close to the little fort the Bunch created but was far enough to relax and switch off for the night.  
It had to be Leon and Vanessa’s one.  
She should probably tell her the truth about the _lake meeting_ she claimed to have with Leon.

She should have apologized to many people.

Her gaze wandered from one side to another, Nerv and the little girl from the Wolves were still trying to set a tent without anyone’s help, Maxi and Leon disappeared into the forest as Raban told them they better had some extra wood for the night and Markus was too busy fixing the Kart they used to trick them to score.

In that little piece of paradise, she felt kinda out of place, like a dark spot in the middle of a pastel shades painting.

“Here you are.” She looked at Marlon with a smile. “Come, I’ll show you our tents.” Horizon grabbed his hand without thinking that much, she knew they were going to share it, but was surprised to hear _our_ anyways.  
Both of them ignored the giggles escaping from the others’ lips.  
  
“Get used to it.” Vanessa told Marlon, just before zipping the entrance of her tent.  
In that moment Horizon realized that the secluded spot she noticed moments before, was chosen by the guy next to her.

  
“I thought… well- I think-“ Started the number 10 looking at his free hand. “I just wanted to have some space just for us.” It was so uncommon for her to be amazed by little things, everyone she met usually tried their best to impress her with the best they could offer.  
The inside of the tent, compared to the ones she used to sleep in, seemed really cozy. There was enough space for two, and the air mattress was really screaming her name in that moment.  
  


“I know it’s not so much but we’ll be fine.” She was being unnaturally silent, but she really didn’t know what to say, it was really hard to leave her speechless but Marlon was incredibly good at it.  
  
“It’s perfect.” She was getting on her own last nerve. Why she couldn’t show any apparent emotion?  
It was never hard for her to speak.  
Marlon lay on the mattress letting out a relieved sigh, it had been hard days and there were moment where he really thought to have lost his brother and his team forever.

Horizon followed him after taking off her white veil and leave it on the floor.

She felt far from the _femme fatale_ everyone used to describe her as: her hair was extremely flat, her sore legs made her walk like a zombie, some smudged eyeshadow gave her two dark circles under her eyes and the cargo pants she wore seemed glued at her legs.

“You’re beautiful.” Horizon rolled her magnetic green eyes but couldn’t hide the smile on her face.

“No i’m not.” She simply said, before getting close to the guy next to her.

“Oh wait let me check.” With a sudden movement, their foreheads were far only by a couple of inches.

“Yes, you’re still beautiful.” Under other circumstances she would have rolled her eyes and cringed at that cheesy words, but a soft giggle escaped her lips instead.

It was the first time he heard her laugh and was already in love with that pure sound.

Marlon knew Horizon was like a wild animal, one of those majestic creatures that come out of the woods while no one expect that. Marvelous, graceful and unpredictable, a single wrong move was enough to make her run away. He was patiently waiting for a sign from her, for the silent permission to love her like she deserved. So when her soft lips met his, he knew that she was letting him in, and couldn’t be happier.

His lips trailed down from her jaw to her neck, only her scent was enough to drive him crazy. Horizon moaned in between her teeth at the feelings of Marlon’s warm lips against her cold skin.  
The brunette stopped that pleasant touch by cupping his face with her hands, she didn’t know how her legs managed to be tight around his waist and neither realized when his right hand stood -a little trembling- near her head. Marlon was really different from any other guy she’d ever met, there was something in his gaze that made her really feel like the goddess she was pretending to be.

“Dinner’s ready in about ten minutes.” Probably none of the other had the guts to unzip the tent, Marlon growled while rolling on his back. Horizon sighed, she wasn’t ready to face an awkward situation where everyone wondered why she acted like that.

A shiver run from her spine, nights were still pretty chill but she wasn’t sure the weather was the reason why she was shivering.  
  
“Here.” A soft hoodie landed on the air mattress, her hand run across the black fabric and followed the white letters printed on it with the tip of her finger.

  
_All that’s left is wild._

  
“So, we’re kinda official now.” Teased the brunette with a smile.  
Marlon grinned.

“Sorry couldn’t find any jewelry store behind the fog. You know, there’s nothing but a wasteland and I wouldn’t recommend meeting local people, little unfriendly if you ask me.” Horizon arched her right eyebrow, tilling he head.

“Little unfriendly, uh?” A new side of Marlon’s character was popping out, spontaneous, sarcastic and charismatic. And she liked it more than she could have imagined.

“But they do tattoos for free, and that’s not bad if you get what you’ve asked for.” That was enough.

Really.

Horizon laughed, a pure laugh, she couldn’t recall when was the last time someone made her laugh spontaneously. Marlon couldn’t imagine that a cold-hearted-beauty like her could have such a loud laugh.

“I’m impressed, really.” Admitted the ex Silverlight’s chief. “You’re so damn good at roasting people.” Marlon winked, before pulling her closer.

“So we match, don’t you think?” Their lips met again, it was different from the kiss they shared moments before. It was a proper fight.

With a sudden movement, Horizon softly caught Marlon’s lower lips with his teeth.

“Don’t underestimate me.” Breathed out, before looking straight into his eyes.

“You are underestimating me, now.” With a quick movement, his fingers reached her hips and a sigh escaped from Horizon’s lips.

A soft scream broke the quiet of the forest they were camping in making eight heads turn in the direction of the noise. A muffled laugh was heard straight after it, and they were all pretty sure it did not came from Marlon.

“Does she really…?” Started Raban who looked as confused as the others.

“That’s crazy.” Added Markus, he was really trying his best to not burst into a laugh and ruin everything.

Horizon was the coldest person they’ve ever met, if her gaze wasn’t stuck on them while they were playing against the Wolves, they would surely have mistaken her for a porcelain doll.

Even when she approached Marlon after the match with her team, she didn’t seem to be able to feel any kind of emotion.

“What’s happening, why are you all so quiet?” Asked Leon as he and Vanessa joined the fireplace.

“Shh, wait and see!” Said Klette, Leon shrugged and sit on the blanket in front of the tent he shared with his girlfriend.

The little one remembered quite well when Horizon showed up at Ragnaröck for the first time, it took one smile from her to destroy completely what she can call a family.

For her age, she got a really strong sixth sense and could feel something was different this time, like she fell into her own trap this time.

And then.

They heard it again.

Vanessa frowned.

Was it her -

“You know, no one who had the pleasure to face her would ever believe this.” Spat out their leader, as little grunts came out now and then from Horizon’s laugh.

“I honestly don’t know what it shocks me the most.” Started Raban while playing with one of their _surprise meal. “_ If it’s the _piggy laugh_ or the fact she could actually laugh.” Added then.

A sudden unzip sound made everyone stir and pretend they were not talking about them just seconds before.

Both of them looked really messy and if the rest of the Bunch wouldn’t have heard Horizon’s laugh, the whole thing could turn into a big misunderstanding.

“Who’s dead?” Marlon cut out the silence.

“Uuh, i’ll go checking the hot dogs.” Raban got up so fast he almost trip over the blanket.

To their dismay, Horizon and Vanessa found themselves sit next to each other. Neither of them had the intention to switch, they were tough, they could handle it.

Vanessa looked at the brunette sit next to her, she was so damn graceful.

Even if her hair was now unkept and she still had a little bit of eyeshadow smeared in her under-eyes. Vanessa followed every movement her former enemy made, from loosing up her messy braid to adjusting Marlon’s sweatshirt, and wondered why she still felt threatened.

“When did you get hurt?” Klette looked straight into Horizon’s eyes. The little girl was so fiery at such a young age, Vanessa saw herself in her.

“What do you mean?” Asked Horizon politely.

“You got a bruise on your neck, I just assumed you got hurt.” Vanessa wasn’t sure that was pure child innocence.

A quick glimpse of embarrassment popped out on the brunette’s face, but it happened so fast that Vanessa wasn’t sure anyone but her noticed that.  
Marlon was giggling next to her.

“Well if I wanted to be safe and sound I wouldn’t be playing Cross Country. Don’t you think?” That was a good point.

A really good point.

No one had the intention to start a conversation as the past days were though enough to make everyone wonder if the Bunch had still a reason to exist. Horizon was everything but stupid, she knew perfectly that their unnatural silence was her fault and for the first time in her life, she felt guilty. It was like she made a little crack in that indissoluble bond that everyone could see from miles away.

Would time heal everything?

She couldn’t answer.

Time was her long-time enemy, and for how her experiences went, it only made things worse than they really were.

Marlon, on the other hand, didn’t know how to call _the feeling_ of knowing someone from ages even if only three days were passed. But was 100% sure that something was wrong with the girl sitting next to him. They had those incredibly deep connection that could drive even the best psychologists crazy.

Even if there were hot dogs and hawaii pizza for dinner, dishes that Horizon could only dream during harsh nights in the steppe, sitting next to Vanessa made her lost all her appetite.

“Night shift anyone?” Maxi broke that overpowering silence.

Leon glanced at Vanessa and the Fearless nodded lightly.

“Nessie and I would take the guard.” No one had anything against their decision even if Horizon could catch a subtle change in Maxi’s gaze, then everybody crawled back inside their tents without saying much more than “goodnight”.

Horizon couldn’t explain why she felt immediately lightweight as Marlon zipped up the tent’s entrance and neither why she felt the urge to feel his arms around her, but she found herself waiting desperately for him to undone his sleeping bag.

She let her cargo pants slide down her legs, she still had Marlon’s hoodie on and she decided that was long and warm enough to sleep in it.

“A penny for your thoughts.” The brunette turned her head at Marlon, who was waiting for her on the mattress. She’d never had a sleeping bag and neither a tent who didn’t look like was about to collapse on her head.

As laying next to him she felt his fingers brushing away some ebony locks from her face.

“Seriously, what’s wrong?” He wasn’t sure Horizon’d tell him what was worrying her.

The girl sighed.

“Well I just-“ started her then “I feel like I ruined something and…” Horizon sighed again, she felt so vulnerable and almost couldn’t recognize herself.

Marlon placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

“It’s okay, if you don’t want to talk about it, I was just worried but I don’t want to force you.” Horizon bit her lower lip, she was running out of words again.

“If someone came here like…tomorrow and started to act like I did… I wouldn’t be happy.”

Her voice was trembling and she didn’t even know why.

“And even if I should talk to Vanessa I can’t. I mean, I’m not a coward… but it kinda scares me to face the fact that I always destroy everything-“ Even saying out lout made her heart jump, her throat was starting to burn and it was too late to try to get back her coldness.

“Well… I betrayed my brother.” Started Marlon. Horizon gave him a confused look but didn’t say a word.

“If someone who doesn’t know the story knew that I actually played against Leon it would certainly think that I’m an asshole.” Added while playing with a lock of her hair.

“But you did it because of-“ Horizon stopped as she felt Marlon’s hands cupping her face.

“It doesn’t matter. There is always an hidden reason that everyone take for granted. I just can’t understand why you can’t be as empathetic with yourself as you were with me just a couple of seconds ago.”

“Because I know what I did.” Muttered simply Horizon.

“Everyone make mistakes, but only fools don’t regret it.” The brunette smiled a little. “And, for the record, you may even have killed someone before, but I’d still love you anyways.” Her own face would be The brunette’s face was hilarious now.

“You-“ Three words were enough to crash completely her tough façade. “Love me?”

Marlon smiled.

“Okay okay, no more shocking news for today.” He kissed her forehead before holding her in his arms. “Sleep tight _tough one_.” The brunette giggled.

Horizon used to hate night time.

Her tent always trembled under the strong wind and there were times where the crickets’ chirp drove her crazy. But the feeling she hated the most was the freezing cold penetrating in her bones. That coldness made her feel like a dead body kept alive only by the thought of being invincible.

But now, it wasn’t cold anymore.

“Horizon?” The brunette opened her eyes before muttering something. “You didn’t kill anybody… don’t you?”

“Don’t worry, I usually spare the ones who claim to love me.” Marlon was the one giggling now.

“I guess I’m safe.”

Horizon smiled lightly.

“I’m safe too.”


End file.
